Hold or Move on?
by ukki-ukki chan
Summary: Rukia menyukai Ichigo,namun Ichigo menyukai Inoue.mampukah Rukia bertahan atau malah move on pada yang lain?
1. Broken Heart

**Hold or Move on?**

Pairing : belum tentu

Genre : romance

Rate : T

Descraimer: bukan punya saya tapi milik tuan tite kubo

Warning : jika ada kalimat yang sama dari fic anda,saya mohon maaf dan

Terima kasih karna kata-kata anda sangat saya sukai ;).

Peace!!

Summary : Rukia menyukai Ichigo,namun Ichigo menyukai Inoue.mampukah Rukia bertahan atau malah move on pada yang lain??

Happy reading minna-san (0w0)

Chapter 1 : The Heart Break

"nee,rukia?"tanya seorang pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna orange kepada seorang siswi berambut hitam yang terduduk di lantai atap sekolah.

"ada apa ichigo?"jawab rukia sambil menikmati makan siangnya.

"aku rasa aku...jatuh cinta pada seseorang"jawab ichigo.

Sontak hal itu membuat rukia membatu dan membulatkan matanya tak percaya atas pernyataan nakamanya ini,"terbentur apa dia tadi pagi,kerasukan apa si bodoh ini?"batin rukia.namun detik itu pula rukia merasa hatinya hancur.

"siapa?"

"apa?"tanya ichigo binggung.

"kutanya siapa yang kau sukai ichigo?"tanya rukia sambil menundukkan kepalanya,hatinya berdetak lebih cepat takut-takut bahwa satu kata lagi yang di ucapkan akan menghancur hatinya.

"akh...itu,kau tahu kok,inoue orihime"jawab ichigo sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dan rona merah bersemayam di wajahnya.

#kretaak#

Bunyi retakan besar di hati rukia,rasanya hatinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping.namun dia hanya tersenyum menyembunyikan perasaannya saat ini.

"ukh...inikah yang namanya sakit hati"batin rukia dalam hati.

"nee rukia,menurutmu maukah dia berkencan denganku?"tanya ichigo lagi.Namun tidak ada sahutan dari sang empu,membuat ichigo menatap lawan bicaranya.dapat dilihatnya rukia melamun entah apa yang di lamunkannya ichigo tidak tahu.

"oi...rukia!!"teriak ichigo sambil melambaikan tangannya di wajah rukia.

Tersadar dari lamunannya rukia pun bangkit dari lantai tempat yang didudukinya dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan ichigo.sedangkan ichigo hanya binggung dengan tingkah nakamanya yang satu itu."ada apa dengannya?"batin ichigo dalam hati.

#rukia povs#

Aku berlari meninggalkan ichigo sendiri.aku tak tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini namun rasanya sangat menyakitkan.aku menyukaimu ichigo.aku hampir saja menumpahkan air mataku ketika ku tahu kau menyukai inoue tapi apa boleh buat dia memang cantik,manis apalagi sikapnya yang polos dan ceria itu.sangat wajar kau menyukainya Sedangkan aku mah kebalikannya dari dia.

"dasar bodoh,bukankah meraka sangat serasi?,mereka manusia rukia kau hanyalah seorang shinigami.seharusnya kau tak memiliki perasaan ini bodoh"

"Sadarlah...rukia"

Aku terus berlari sementara pikiranku kosong.kemana aku harus pergi"ke kelas?"hanya bikin kepala ku pusing.akhirnya aku berhenti di belakang sekolah.ku lihat ada sebuah pohon besar yang rindang,ku putuskan untuk beristrahat disana saja.

aku terdiam cukup lama membiarkan angin mempermainkan surai hitamku.dan saat ini aku sedang berusaha menata kembali hatiku.memikirkan bagaimana sikapku nanti pada ichigo membuat kepalaku sakit.ku pejamkan mataku untuk menenangkan pikiranku barang sejenak sampai bunyi dari hpku menyadarkanku.

"hollow?baguslah,mungkin menendang beberapa hollow dapat membuat moodku menjadi baik"lirihku .

Aku pun berubah menjadi shinigami membiarkan pyon menggantikanku sementara dan aku melesat pergi ke tempat hollow-hollow itu berada namun aku kaget,setibanya disana aku melihat ada seorang pria berambut merah sedang melawan hollow-hollow itu.

"mungkinkah...itu?

#end rukia povs#

"ashido?"

Sontak sang empu yang mendengar memalingkan wajahnya ke arah rukia,kemudian tersenyum manis dan mulai mendekati rukia.

"rukia.."

"ini benar-benar ashido kan?,bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?,bagaimana kau keluar dari hutan menos itu?"bukannya menjawab rukia malah menurunkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi sambil memegang kepala ashido kemudian memiringkan wajahnya kekanan dan kekiri untuk memastikan yang dia lihat itu benar.

Bukannya menjawab ashido hanya tersenyum manis,"ini aku bodoh"jawabnya sambil melepaskan tangan rukia yang berada di wajahnya.dan mulai mengacak-ngacak rambut rukia gemas.

"hahaha lama tidak bertemu rukia,apa kabar?,ku dengar dari urahara-san katanya kau sibuk dengan namanya sekolah?"tanya ashido.

Mata rukia langsung terblalak lebar,matanya hampir membulat sempurna dan memukul-mukul kepalanya,dia baru ingat hari ini ochi-sensei akan mengadakan ulangan fisika.

"mati aku"batin rukia meraung-raung.sedangkan ashido hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan perempuan yang ada didepannya ini.

"sudah,pergi sana biar aku yang mengurus mereka,kau pergi saja ke sekolah nanti aku akan menemui disana"kata ashido sambil mengibaskan tangannya untuk mengusir rukia.

"oke,tapi janji ya jumpai aku disana?"kata rukia seadanya dan beranjak pergi darisitu sedangkan ashido hanya tersenyum manis dan menggangukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa dia setuju.

Rukia pun langsung menuju kelasnya,dia bersyukur setidaknya dia datang tepat waktu sebelum ulangannya dimulai,rukia tidak menyadari bahwa ichigo selalu memperhatikannya sejak masuk kelas.

...

"hah...akhirnya,selasai juga"keluh rukia sambil melakukan perengangan.

"hei...,kau dari mana saja midget?"lirih ichigo disamping rukia yang membuat orang tersebut mendelik.

#buakk#

Satu pukulan melayang ke kepala ichigo yang mau tidak mau membuatnya menjerit kesakitan.

"ittai...apa-apaan kau midget!!"teriak ichigo kesakitan.

"bakamono.kau ingin membunuhku secara perlahan apa!!"teriak rukia tak kalah keras.

"ck,kau ingin menulikan telingaku rukia,apa susahnya sih menjawab pertanyaanku?"jawab ichigo geram.

"hah...sudahlah ichigo,aku hanya pergi untuk membunuh hollow"

"kenapa kau tidak mengajakku?"tanya ichigo lagi.

"aku hanya ingin membunuhnya sendiri"jawab rukia asal.

"aneh..."jawab ichigo curiga kemudian meletakkan tangannya didagu seperti berpikir keras dan memperhatikan rukia dari atas ke bawah.

"sudahlah ichigo..,aku lagi malas berdebat denganmu"balas rukia sambil menghembuskan nafas berat.

"ya baiklah,berhubung aku lagi senang hari ini"jawab ichigo cengegesan.

"emang ada apa hari ini?,sampai wajahmu seperti menos grande yang tersesat(?)"

"ehm..sebenarnya.."

Ichigo mengantungkan perkataannya kemudia menggaruk pipinya dan tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah menjadi merah.

"aneh...,sudahlah aku pergi dulu"jawab rukia datar dan beranjak menuju pintu keluar sampai sebuah tangan menahannya.

"tunggu,sebenarnya na-na-nanti malam ak-u-u ada kencan dengan inoue"jawab ichigo tergagap-gagap.

"hah?"

"owh...selamat.kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"jawab rukia datar kemudian berlari meninggalkan ichigo sekali lagi.

...

Rukia terus berlari dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.dia tak peduli lagi pandangan orang-orang terhadap dirinya,yang di inginkannya saat ini adalah menjauh dari ichigo.

tanpa sadar dia sudah berada di atap sekolah.di lihat ada seorang pria berambut merah yang menatapnya heran.

Tanpa ragu rukia langsung memeluk pria itu,membuat yang di peluk tersentak kaget kemudian membalas pelukan itu.

"jika ingin menangis,menangislah aku akan melindungimu"lirih sang pria kepada perempuan yang berada di pelukannya.

Mendengar hal itu rukia menangis sejadi-jadinya,di eratkannya pelukan pada pria itu.sedangkan sang pria mulai mengelus lembut di surai hitam rukia,berusaha menenangkannya dan kembali berkata"sudahlah aku akan selalu ada disini untukmu".

tanpa mereka sadari seseorang bermata hazel ini menatap tajam dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah dengan tatapan sebal.

"cih"

...

#ichigo pov#

Hm...entah kenapa hari ini,aku merasa rukia sangat aneh.dia sudah meninggalku tadi pada istrahat pertama.sebenarnya aku mau mengejarnya tapi aku melihat inoue,ku hentikan langkahku dan mulai mengajaknya berbicara.aku merasa sangat behagia karena inoue mau menerima ajakan kencanku.

"akh...aku tak sabar ingin menceritakannya pada rukia"lirihku senang dan langsung menuju ruang kelas.

"Aduh kemana sih,si midget itu kok ngak datang-datang"batinku galau.

#krek#

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka,ku lihat dia masuk kedalam kelas.aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengannya.wajahnya sangat sedih ku pikir dia baru menangis .ada apa dengannya?

Akhirnya pelajaran dari ochi-sensei selesai.aku langsung menghampirinya dan dia sangat terkejut ketika aku berada disampingnya.kemudian kami kembali berdebat sampai akhirnya dia kembali pergi meninggalkan aku lagi.

"lagi?"

Sungguh aku penasaran.apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada rukia,dalam satu hari rukia sudah dua kali dia meninggalkan aku.sungguh hebat wanita itu membuatku mati penasaran sekarang.

sepertinya aku harus bertanya sikapnya yang seperti ini tak bisa aku toleransi lagi.aku hanya merasa rukia mulai menjauhiku dan aku tidak suka itu.

Ku langkahkan kakiku untuk mengejarnya,sial kenapa si midget ini cepat sekali larinya.ku lihat dia berlari menuju atap sekolah.akupun langsung menuju kesana.

"ruki_"perkataanku terpotong,mataku terbelalak kaget dengan kejadian yang barusan terjadi.

ku lihat rukia langsung memeluk seorang pria berambut merah tersebut.sedangkan yang di peluk pun sama terkejutnya denganku tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia membalas pelukan itu.

#nyut#

aku merasa sedikit sakit di ulu hatiku."ada apa denganmu bodoh".terus ku perhatikan pria itu dari atas ke bawah.sepertinya itu bukan renji dan wajahnya juga tidak asing bagiku tapi siapa dia?

"jika ingin menangis,menangislah aku akan melindungimu"lirih pria itu pelan tapi aku masih dapat mendengarnya.rasanya tanganku terkepal kuat dan detik itu pula batin ku terkoyak mendengar rukia menangis.

rasanya ingin aku ambil rukia dari si rambut merah sialan itu dan memeluknya saat ini.

ku langkahkan kakiku mendekatinya namun ku urung niatku ketika ku lihat rukia mempererat pelukannya kepada si tomat busuk itu.

"astaga apa-apaan si merah itu,berani sekali dia mengelus rambut rukia.dan kenapa rukia ngak mau memukul si sialan itu malah makin memeluknya,dasar rukia bodoh"rutuk batinku kesal.

"sudahlah aku akan selalu ada disini untukmu"lirih pria itu lagi yang mau tak mau membuat aku makin geram bahkan aku sudah memukul dinding berulang-ulang karna sangking kesalnya.

"cih"

aku sudah tak tahan dengan pemandangan ini lebih baik aku pergi sebelum aku memukul si tomat busuk itu sampai hancur.

#end ichigo povs#

...

"ashido terima kasih"lirih rukia tersenyum paksa kepada ashido yang duduk disampingnya.

"tidak masalah"jawab ashido seadanya.

"bolehkah aku tahu mengapa kau menangis?"tanya ashido memegang tengkuknya berusaha untuk tidak canggung di hadapan rukia.

Rukia kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah ashido dengan mata terblalak lebar.sedetik kemudian dia menarik nafas kuat lau dia hembuskan.

"aku jatuh cinta ashido,tapi sayang cintaku ternyata bertepuk sebelah tangan"balas rukia sendu.

"aku merasa bodoh.bisa-bisanya aku memiliki perasaan ini tapi aku tidak menyesal pernah menyukainya"timpal rukia lagi sambil menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan tangan.

"jatuh cinta,apa itu cinta rukia?"tanya ashido polos.

"hahaha,kau sangat lucu ashido.apa kau yakin ingin tahu apa itu cinta?kadang lebih baik kau tidak mengetahui daripada tahu karena cinta itu sedikit menyakitkan""tanya rukia kemudian di jawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh ashido.

"baiklah tapi aku hanya mengatakannya sekali saja.cinta itu ketika kau merasa nyaman dengan seseorang,kau ingin selalu ingin di dekatnya.kau akan merasa senang bila dia bahagia,kau akan merasa sakit bila dia bersedih.dan kau akan sangat marah ketika dia dekat dengan yang lain"jelas rukia panjang lebar sambil memandangi langit yang mulai berwarna senja dengan intens.

"jika memang itu yang di maksud cinta,aku ingin merasakannya.maukah kau mengajariku rukia?"ucap ashido tiba-tiba yang membuat rukia jantungan mendadak.

"apa!!"pekik rukia kaget.

"apa kau yakin?nanti kau menyesal seperti aku lho?"tanya rukia sedikit bercanda.

"aku yakin tidak akan menyesal"balas ashido sambil tersenyum manis pada rukia dengan latar senja yang menghiasi dibelakangnya.yang membuat pesona ashido semakin kelihatan.

"umm...,a-akan ku u-usahakan"jawab rukia terbata-bata dengan wajah memerah.

"oh iya,rukia maukah kau jadi pemanduku selama aku ada di dunia manusia mulai besok?"tanya ashido lagi.

"hah...?"

 **tobe continue**

hehehe akhirnya selesai juga chap 1.nah saya kembali membawa fic yang bisa di bilang mainstream la.

saya harap para senpai dan reader menyukainya.di fic mungkin akan ada banyak chapter baik tentang ashido atau ichigo untuk memperebutkan rukia.

oh iya satu lagi untuk para senpai dan reader.mumpung disini pairingnya belum di tentuin.

para senpai dan reader dapat menvote.apakah pairing ichiruki atau ashiruki? ku tunggu votenya senpai.

dan jangan lupa.mohon reviewnya hehehe

;)


	2. Ashido

"ehm...,rambut sudah"

"baju yang keren sudah"

"bau napas sudah"

lirihan seorang pemuda berambut orange di depan cermin sambil memperhatikan wajahnya.

"sip.aku sudah terlihat kece sekarang"lirih pria itu lagi sambil tersenyum kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi.sunyi itulah hal yang pertama di dengar pria itu setelah memasuki kamarnya.

" hoi rukia!!,kau dimana?"teriak pria itu sambil berjalan menuju lemari tempat nakamanya tidur.

"ru_"ucapan ichigo terpotong dapat di lihatnya nakamanya tidur terlelap.tunggu setelah di perhatikan lebih lanjut ternyata itu hanya gigai rukia.

"astaga,kemana di midget itu"lirih ichigo dengan memandangi wajah rukia dengan intens.

"kau cukup manis juga,bila sedang tidur midget"gumam ichigo pelan.beberapa detik kemudian dia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat.lalu dia kembali memperhatikan rukia yang terlelap.

"kenapa tadi kau menangis rukia?"lirih ichigo pelan tanpa dia sadari.wajahnya terlihat sendu kemudian dia beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

...

#trash!!#

"hah...hah..hah..sial,kenapa hari ini banyak sekali hollow"lirih seorang wanita sambil mengelap keringat yang mulai memenuhi wajahnya.

"hahaha,jangan mengeluh rukia itu tidak cocok untukmu lebih baik kita selesaikan hollow-hollow ini kemudian istrahat"jawab seorang pemuda berambut merah masih menggenggam pedang zanpakutonya dengan kuat.

"haik,fuku-taichou"ucap rukia sambil tersenyum mengejek kemudian kembali fokus membunuh hollow.sedangkan sang pria hanya tersenyum singkat namun wajahnya langsung berubah panik.

"awas!!"pekik ashido kuat langsung memeluk tubuh rukia kuat untuk melindungi rukia dari hollow yang ada di belakangnya.

"akh.!!"erang ashido kuat perih terasa di bagian tubuh belakangnya.sedangkan yang di peluk hanya kaget kemudian dia merapalkan jurus kido kepada hollow itu.

"hado 31 soukatsui"lirih rukia kemudian hollow itu hancur seketika.

"sepertinya itu yang terakhir"lirih ashido lagi.

"a-a-ashido..,apa kau tidak apa-apa?"ucap rukia panik sambil menahan tubuh ashido yang hampir jatuh.

"tak perlu cemas,aku baik-baik saja kok"jawab ashido sambil menahan rasa sakit di punggung belakangnya.

"aku akan mengobatimu.ayo kita ke sana"tunjuk rukia ke arah bangku taman yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"tidak perlu ak_...akh!!"pekik ashido kuat karena rukia memukul tubuh belakangnya dengan kuat.

"sayang sekali aku tidak menerima kata tidak saat ini"jawab rukia sambil tersenyum bak iblis.ashido hanya bisa meneguk ludah dengan susah.

"hah..baiklah"ucap ashido kemudian menghela nafas berat.sedangkan rukia tersenyum manis sambil menuntun ashido untuk duduk disana.

"uuh...pelan- pelan rukia"lirih ashido pelan sambil mengigit bibirnya pelan.

"kau tak perlu melindungiku ashido,aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri"ucap rukia masih mengeluarkan kidou penyembuhan dari tangannya.

"mana mungkin aku membiarkan itu kecil"

#ctak#

"apa kau bi-bilang ke-kecil?"tanya rukia dongkol sambil mengepalkan tangannya untuk memukul ashido dengan kuat.

#buagh#

"aduh...duh...,aku sedang sakit rukia.jangan seenaknya dong"lirih ashido jengkel.

"makanya jangan pernah bilang aku kecil,merah"balas rukia kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya dalam mengobati ashido.tiba-tiba semua jadi senyap hanya suara jangkrik yang mengisi keterdiaman mereka berdua.

"ashido...,terima kasih.aku akan membalasmu nanti"lirih rukia lagi dengan wajah memerah.

"tak perlu,aku senang bisa menolongmu apalagi kau adalah penyelamatku"jawab ashido kemudian dia menghadap ke belakang untuk melihat rukia.

"hah?aku penyelamat?"

"astaga,tak perlu sekaget itu rukia.jika bukan karenamu aku mungkin takkan keluar dari hutan menos itu"

"akh...aku tidak banyak membantu saat itu"balas rukia lagi.

"jangan seperti itu.berkat kata-katamu lah aku disini sekarang.karena itu terima kasih"ucap ashido sambil tersenyum tulus.

deg

tiba-tiba jantung rukia berdetak lebih kencang dan wajahnya memerah.

"astaga..kok tiba-tiba aku jantungan ya"batin rukia dalam hati.

"apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanya ashido sambil memegang dahi rukia yang membuat rukia terkaget-kaget kemudian menurunkan tangan ashido dari kepalanya.

"a-a-ku ba-baik saja kok"balas rukia terbata-bata .

"yakin?"tanya ashido lagi dan di jawab anggukan kepala dari rukia.

"oh iya aku hampir lupa,tunggu sebentar ashido.ada yang ingin ku berikan padamu"ucap rukia kemudian bershunpo meninggalkan ashido yang kebingungan.

kemudian dapat dilihatnya rukia berlari sambil membawa plastik belanja yang entah berisi apa menuju ke arahnya.

"apa ini?"tanya ashido heran sambil mengambil salah satu benda yang berbentuk buku kemudian dia melihat isi buku tersebut.

"huah...keren sekali.ada gambarnya"pekik ashido terkagum-kagum sedangkan rukia hanya tersenyum kecil.

"hehehe ini namanya manga"ucap rukia sambil membanggakan dirinya.

"wah...ini untuk apa rukia?"tanya ashido masih terkagum dengan benda bernama manga itu.

"hehehe bukankah kau ingin tahu apa itu cinta"jawab rukia sambil terkekeh kecil.

"hah?,apa hubungannya manga ini dengan cinta?"tanya ashido binggung sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke samping membuat kesan manis di mata rukia.

"kau tidak tahu ya,manga itu kisah nyata para manusia dalam bidang percintaan" ucap rukia membanggakn dirinya sambil menggosok-gosokkan hidung berlagak sombong.

"lagipula disitu banyak kisah cintanya"ucap rukia lagi dan disambut tepuk tangan meriah dari ashido.

jika saja mereka tahu bahwa manga itu hanyalah karangan semata.

"hehehe terima kasih rukia,aku akan mempelajarinya nanti"jawab ashido seadanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut rukia pelan sedangkan sang empu hanya tersenyum.

...

"terima kasih untuk hari ini,kurosaki-kun"ucap inoue dengan wajah memerah sambil membungkuk hormat.

"seharus aku yang berterima kasih inoue,karena kau mau menemaniku pergi"jawab ichigo sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"iie...aku senang kok menemani kurosaki-kun"ucap inoue spontan.

"benarkah??bagaimana kalau kita kapan-kapan pergi bersama lagi?"tanya ichigo senang sambil tersenyum lebar.

"aku sangat mengharapkannya,apa kau ingin masuk dulu kurosaki-kun?"jawab inoue sambil membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"akh..tidak perlu inoue,aku harus menemui rukia sekarang.apalagi hari ini aku terlalu merepotkannya dalam mengurusi hollow"tolak ichigo halus kemudian melambaikan tangannya ke arah inoue.

"ooh...baiklah"balas inoue seadanya kemudian melangkah memasuki rumahnya.

ichigo pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah dengan hati yang senang bahkan dia bersiul-siul dalam perjalanannya.tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti.

"ehm...reatsu ini..,bukankah reatsu rukia?sepertinya berasal dari sana" tanyanya dalam hati.

kemudian ichigo pun berjalan mendekati reatsu tersebut.ternyata reatsu rukia berada di taman itu.

"sedang apa si midget disitu"batin ichigo lagi.

ichigo kembali melangkah mendekati rukia namun langkahnya terhenti.dapat dilihat rukia sedang berbincang-bincang dengan si rambut merah itu.alih-alih mendatangi ichigo malah bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.memperhatikan percakapan rukia dengan pria tersebut.

kemudian rukia berhenti berbicara dan menatap tajam ke arah semak-semak tempat ichigo bersembunyi.

"hado 31 soukatsui"pekik rukia tiba-tiba sambil mengarahkan kidonya ke arah semak-semak tersebut.kemudian berjalan menuju semak tersebut.

"uuh...ittai..."keluh ichigo kesakitan.

"oh ternyata kau ichigo,ku kira hollow berkepala jeruk"balas rukia tersenyum mengejek sambil membantu ichigo berdiri.

"astaga midget,apa kau tak bisa merasakan reatsuku!"geram ichigo marah.tentu saja dia tahu rukia sengaja apalagi melihat dia tersenyum mengejek untuknya.

"apa kau bilang.midget!!"teriak rukia tidak senang.

"bukannya kau memang midget wek..."ejek ichigo dan di hadiahi sebuah jitakan dan tendangan di tulang keringnya.

"aduh...sakit midget"

#buagh#

"iya aku minta maaf,pukulanmu sangat menyakitkan rukia"ucap ichigo minta ampun apalagi dia bisa melihat tangan rukia akan mengarah padanya.

"hehehe aku juga minta maaf telah memukulmu kuat dan bisakah kau menunduk sebentar ichigo" ucap rukia cegegesan kemudian mengusap kepala ichigo dengan lembut.

mereka berdua saling bertatapan bahkan mereka lupa bahwa ada satu orang lagi di sekitar mereka.

"ehem!!!"pekik seseorang dan sukses menarik perhatian mereka berdua.nampak seorang pemuda berambut merah tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua.kemudian rukia menuju pemuda tersebut dan menggandengnya ke arah ichigo.

"aku hampir lupa,ichigo apa kau ingat siapa dia?"tanya rukia sambil menunjukkan pemuda yang tidak sadar sedang di gandeng rukia.

"ehm...emang dia siapa?"tanya ichigo binggung.

#buagh#

"masa kau tidak ingat sih tawake!!"pekik rukia kuat.

"ittai..."keluh ichigo mengerang kesakitan.

"aku ingat wajahnya tapi aku tak tahu siapa namanya"ucap ichigo lagi.

"seharus kau bilang dari awal tawake"ejek rukia.

"jadi...?sampai kapan kau akan menggandengnya rukia?"tanya ichigo sambil memandang tajam ke arah tangan rukia.

"eh?"sontak rukia langsung melepaskan gandengannya dan wajahnya mulai terasa memanas.

"a-a-aku ti-ti-tidak mengandengnya kok"ucap rukia lagi terbata-bata melipatkan tangannya di dada sambil mengembung pipinya kemudian membuang muka dari ichigo.

"kawaiii...!"batin ichigo dan ashido.

tersadar akan keterpesonaannya ichigo pun mengulurkan tangannya pada pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"kurosaki ichigo,senang bertemu denganmu"ucap ichigo sinis.

"akh...ashido kano,senang bisa berkenalan denganmu kurosaki-san"jawab ashido sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan ichigo.

"oi...midget,ayo kita pulang"ucap ichigo setelah menjabat tangan ashido.

"kau duluan saja ichigo,masih banyak yang ingin ku bicarakan dengannya"usir rukia.

"memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengannya?"tanya ichigo kesal dengan jawaban rukia.

"rahasia,pergi sana mengganggu aja"usir rukia lagi kali ini dengan mengibas-ngibas tangannya seakan mengusir.dan tentu saja membuat ichigo mengeram marah.

"ck,baiklah aku pulang dulu"ucap ichigo kesal kemudian berlalu meninggalkan rukia dan ashido disana.

...

"kenapa kau menolak pulang bersamanya?"tanya ashido pada rukia yang sedang duduk ditaman.

"kau tahu ashido,aku masih belum sanggup berhadapan dengannya lagi"ucap rukia sendu.

"aku takut jika aku ada di dekatnya.aku akan menangis jadi lebih baik aku menjauhinya untuk saat ini sampai aku bisa merelakannya mungkin"timpal rukia lagi.

"owh...tapi daripada menghindar lebih baik kau menghadapinya rukia"lirih ashido sambil mengelus rambut rukia dengan lembut.

"jika kau terus menghindarinya,mungkin dia akan merasa bersalah padamu"timpal ashido lagi.

"a-akan ku pikirkan"balas rukia kemudian tersenyum manis kepada ashido.

deg

jantung ashido berdetak lebih kencang,darahnya terasa berdesir melihat senyum rukia.dan terasa ada yang menggelitik di perutnya.

"ada apa ini?"batin ashido dalam hati.

"ashido bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari hutan hollow itu?"tanya rukia

"owh itu...bla...bla...bla"percakapan mereka terus berlanjut tanpa adanya penggangu.

...

tik tok tik tok tik tok

bunyi detik jam bergema sangat kuat di kamar sang pemilik. meski waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam belum mampu membuat sang pemilik tertidur malah membuatnya makin uring-uringan ditempat tidur dengan kerutan di wajah bertambah dua kali lipat dari biasanya sambil memandang lurus ke arah jam.

"kenapa si midget itu belun pulang?"batin ichigo khawatir.

tak lama kemudian ichigo merasakan reatsu rukia mendekat dan dia memutuskan untuk mematikan lampu kamarnya sambil menatap ke arah jendela.dapat dilihatnya rukia sedang berpamitan dengan rambut merah itu.

segera saja ichigo mengambil selimutnya dan pura-pura tidur meskipun dia mendengar seseorang sedang membuka jendelanya.

"aman"lirih gadis itu pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh ichigo.sang gadis melompat melewati tempat tidur ichigo kemudian melangkah menuju lemari.sampai sebuah tangan memegang kuat lengannya.

"Ichigo!"

"dari mana saja kau?mengapa kau lama sekali pulang?"tanya pria itu bertubi-tubi.

"hah?apa kau bodoh?"dan langsung di hadiahi deathglare oleh ichigo.

"bukannya kau tahu apa yang ku kerjakan,tawake"

"tapi kenapa harus dengan si merah itu yang menemanimu?kenapa ngak yang lain saja?"tanya ichigo tiba-tiba.

"hei jeruk,dia punya nama.bukannya kau yang tidak bisa menemani ku hari ini,lagipula siapa lagi yang bisa ku ajak"balas rukia ketus sambil mengalihkannya perhatiannya ke lantai.

tiba-tiba mereka terdiam.rukia merasa canggung akan keadaannya sekarang.ngak biasanya percekcokan mereka cepat terhenti apalagi tanpa adu pukulan.

"nee rukia..."

"apa...?"

"kenapa kau menangis?"akhirnya pertanyaan yang sedari tadi di tahan ichigo dapat tertanya juga.

wajah rukia tiba-tiba memucat,bibirnya dia gigit pelan untuk menetralkan detakan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang.

"tidak ada.."jawab rukia cepat.

"jangan bohong rukia,aku melihatmu menangis"

sontak mata rukia terbelalak lebar betapa cerobohnya dia sampai ichigo juga melihatnya menangis.

"hoam...melelahkan sekali,sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang.oyasumi ichigo"jawab rukia langsung berlari menuju lemari takut ichigo kembali menahannya.

sedangkan ichigo merasa tolol menanyakan hal itu.bukankah seharusnya dia tidak memaksa rukia untuk menceritakannya.apalagi sangat jelas rukia mengalihkan pertanyaan tersebut.

"sebenarnya kau kenapa sih midget?"batin ichigo dalam hati kemudian berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya.

"astaga kenapa semua jadi rumit begini"galau gadis itu.

tobe continue

akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga.astaga kok ceritanya tambah ngawur ya.semoga para senpai dan reader menyukainya.

dimulai dari chapter berikutnya barulah uki akan membuat pendekatan -pendekatan antara ashiruki dan ichiruki.jadi para senpai boleh memilih apakah ichiriki atau ashiruki.hihihi

dan ukki minta maaf bila masih banyak typo yang bermunculan.harap maklumi author yang pemula ini.

baiklah kali ini saya akan membalas review-an dari para senpai

sekarang hehehe :

rukichigo: hehehe terima kasih atas reviewnya senpai...ini sudah saya lanjutkan lagi senpai :)

abarai:hehehe...terima kasih atas reviewnya senpai...akan saya usahakan dalam typonya.bikin ashiruki dekat?hehehe tenang saja senpai itu bisa di atur ;)

hanna hoshiko : hehehe terima kasih atas reviewnya senpai.saya usahakan dalam typonya.hehehe salam kenal juga senpai :)

hehehe sekian yang dapat sampaikan.sampai jumpa di chapter ke depannya jaa nee. ;)

dan satu lagi

"mohon reviewnya minna-san!tee hee"


	3. A New Student

Chapter 3 : A new student

"Ohayouuuu...Ichigooo!!!"pekik seorang pemuda berambut coklat dari seberang lorong sekolah berlari kencang ke arah sang empu yang di panggil.

"Osh,oyahou...Keigo"balas Ichigo ketus sambil memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya sehingga Keigo tersungkur secara tidak elitnya.

"Owh...Ichigo dimana Kuchiki-san?"tanya Keigo yang sudah bangkit dari jatuhnya kemudian melihat disekeliling Ichigo untuk mencari sesosok perempuan yang biasanya ada di dekat pemuda itu.

"Mana ku tahu,lagipula kenapa kau bertanya padaku?"ucap Ichigo ketus.

"Bukannya kalian selalu datang bersama"

"Bukan berarti aku tahu dia dimana Keigo"ucap Ichigo kemudian berjalan ke dalam kelas.Keigo hendak mengejarnya namun sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sudahlah Keigo,Ichigo sedang tidak ingin di ganggu"lerai seorang pemyda yang masih fokus memandang handphonenya.

"Tapi...Mizuiro"protes Keigo dan di jawab gelengan kepala oleh Mizuiro.

Ichigo berjalan dengan lesu masih terbayang apa yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

#Flashback#

Tok ... tok...

"Hoi...Rukia,ayo kita makan ayah dan lainnya sudah menunggumu dibawah"ucap Ichigo sambil mengetok-ngetok lemari yang sekarang menjadi tempat tidur temannya.

sreet

Pintu lemari itu terbuka lebar terlihatlah seorang perempuan bermata violet dari situ.

"Kau berisik sekali Ichigo"ucap perempuan itu kemudian keluar dari lemari tersebut.

"Hn...itu salahmu sendiri Rukia.Tidak biasanya kau telat seperti ini"ucap Ichigo dan hanya di tanggapi diam oleh Rukia.

"Rukia..apa kau masih memikirkan ucapanku yang tadi malam"

"Tidak,sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang"ucap Rukia kemudian berjalan menuju jendela Ichigo.

"Kalau kau ada masalah katakanlah.Bukankah kita ini teman?"

"Akh...teman ya?"lirih Rukia pelan namun masih terdengar di telinga Ichigo kemudian langsung melompat dari jendela Ichigo meninggalkan sang pemilik yang binggung akan maksud temannya itu.

#End flashback#

"Ada apa sih dengannya?"batin Ichigo dalam hati.Kesal karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban.Dia pun mengacak-acak rambutnya yang abnormal itu.

...

Pelajaran sudah dimulai namun Ichigo tidak bisa fokus.Dia terus memperhatikan nakamanya bahkan dia sudah memanggil nama nakamanya itu tapi tetap saja tidak di tanggapi oleh sang empu.

"Baiklah anak-anak saya dapat informasi dari kepala sekolah bahwa ada anak baru hari ini"ucap Ochi-sensei yang berhasil membuat semua siswa yang ada disana kaget.

"Masuklah dan perkenalkan dirimu"timpal Ochi-sensei lagi.

Masuklah seorang pemuda berambut merah yang membuat para siswi merona hebat.Para siswa-siswi mulai berbisik - bisik.Jika para siswi memuji penampilan pemuda itu sedangkan para siswa hanya memandang kagum padanya.Dan jangan lupa ternyata ada dua orang yang terkejut melihat kehadirannya.

Ya itu adalah Ichigo dan Rukia.Mata mereka berdua terblalak kaget namun semenit kemudian Rukia tersenyum kepada pemuda berambut merah itu sedangkan Ichigo sudah kembali memasang wajah datar.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Ashido Kano,berasal dari Hokaido.Salam kenal semua"ucap Ashido sambil tersenyum tipis dan membuat para siswi makin merona.

"Baiklah,untuk sesi tanya jawab nanti di lakukan pada saat istrahat"ucap Ochi-sensei langsung mengerti melihat gelagat para siswi yang bersiap-siap untuk bertanya.

"Baiklah Kano-san,kau dapat duduk di samping meja In_."

"Ano...sensei"ucap Ashido kemudian berbisik di telinga sang guru dan di jawab anggukan oleh sang guru.

"Kurosaki,bisakah kau pindah ke samping meja Inoue"perintah Ochi – sensei,Ichigo yang mendengar jelas kaget namun dia dengan senang hati pindah menuju meja disamping Inoue.Namun itu hanya beberapa saat karena perasaan jengkel mulai menyelimutinya karena tempat duduknya yang berada disamping Rukia ditempati oleh anak baru itu.

"Ashido,kenapa kau bisa berada disini?"bisik Rukia pelan namun masih terdengar oleh sang empu.

"Kata Urahara-san,lebih baik aku bersama denganmu jadi jika ada hollow .Aku bisa membantumu"ucap Ashido dan dijawabkan oh oleh Rukia.

"Rukia,setelah pulang sekolah maukah kau menemaniku mengenal dunia ini lebih baik lagi"

"Oke"ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum senang dan Ashido membalas itu dengan senyuman sedangkan Ichigo yang berada tepat dua meja di belakang Rukia hanya menatap jengkel intraksi kedua orang tersebut.

"Apa-apaan senyumannya itu"batin Ichigo yang tidak suka melihat senyuman yang diberikan Rukia kepada Ashido.

...

Waktu istrahat adalah waktu yang paling dinikmati para pelajar tak terkecuali Ichigo beserta teman-teman lainnya yang menikmati waktu istrahat di atap sekolah.

"Owh...jadi Kano-san kemari,atas usulan Ukitake Taichou"

"Ya begitulah Inoue-san,Taichou berkata aku sudah terlalu lama di hutan menos sehingga aku tidak tahu perkembangan dunia karena itu aku di perintahkan untuk mempelajarinya terlebih dahulu tentang dunia ini"

"Jadi ini bisa dibilang misi jangka panjang ya,Kano – san ?"tanya Ishida sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit menurun kemudian mengambil bekalnya untuk dimakan.

"Sepertinya begitu Ishida-san,Aku akan kembali ke Soul Society jika sudah diperintahkan untuk kembali"ucap Ashido sedangkan yang lainnya hanya menjadi pendengar setia.

"Apa Cuma aku yang tidak mengerti apa yang kalian katakan"ucap Keigo dengan air mata yang bercucuran.

"Sudahlah Keigo jangan berlebihan seperti itu,biarpun di jelaskan seribu kali kau tidak akan mengerti"ucap Ichigo ketus.

"Kau kejam sekali Ichigo,nee...Mizuiro kenapa Ichigo_."

"Bisakah kau tenang seperti Chad,aku sedang menikmati makan siangku."ucap Mizuiro melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

"Huah!!kalian semua kejam sekali!!"ucap Keigo lagi dan berlari meninggalkan Ichigo dan tentu saja membuat Ashido kaget.

"Tenang saja,si bodoh itu akan kembali beberapa menit lagi"ucap Tatsuki yang mengerti kebingungan Ashido dan tak lama kemudian Keigo benar-benar kembali datang.

"Hoi...Rukia,ini ada bekal yang disiapkan Yuzu untukmu"ucap Ichigo sambil menyerahkan kotak bekal berwarna ungu itu kepada Rukia yang sedari tadi menikmati jus kotaknya.Rukia pun mengambil Kotak bekal tersebut dan menyadari bahwa Inoue ternyata duduk disamping Ichigo.Perasaan sesak menjalar di hatinya.

"Ah...sepertinya kencan mereka berhasil"batin Rukia dalam hati sambil memperhatikan Ichigo dan Inoue yang asyik berbicara satu sama lain.

Karena tidak tahan melihat hal itu lebih lama Rukia mengalihkan perhatian ke arah samping.Ternyata Ashido memperhatikanya sedari tadi namun aneh tatapan itu tidak mengarah padanya.Dan ternyata Ashido memperhatikan jus kotak yang sedari tadi dia genggam.

"Apa kau mau mencobanya?"tawar Rukia sambil memberikan kotak jusnya kepada Ashido,suara Rukia sukses menarik perhatian semua orang.Ashido kemudian merendahkan kepalanya menuju jus kotak Rukia dan langsung menyesap cairan jus kotak itu dari sedotan tersebut.

Hal itu tentu saja mengejutkan semua orang yang berada disana,Ichigo dan Inoue terblalak kaget,kacamata Ishida hampir retak,Chad memperlihatkan matanya ,Tatsuki dan Keigo juga terblalak dan mulut terbuka lebar sedangkan Mizuiro kembali fokus dengan Handphonenya.

"Kalian kenapa?"tanya Rukia heran melihat perubahan raut wajah teman-temannya sedangkan Ashido masih asyik menyesap cairan tersebut.

"Ku-Kuchiki – san,apa kau tahu maksud dari itu?"ucap Inoue terbata – bata sambil menunjuk ke arah Ashido dan jus kotak Rukia dan hanya di jawab gelengan kepala oleh Rukia.

"Emang apa maksudnya?"

" Ano...itu..."ucap Inoue yang susah menjelaskan hal itu pada Rukia wajahnya sudah mulai merona dan membuat Rukia semakin binggung.

"Biarkan aku saja yang menjelaskannya"ucap Mizuiro yang paling tenang dari semuanya.

"Apa kau tahu Kuchiki-san,jika kita memberikan makanan atau minuman yang telah kita makan kepada lawan jenis kita itu disebut ciuman secara tidak langsung"jelas Mizuiro dan di tanggapi anggukan kepala dari Rukia yang menyatakan dia mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Bukankah hal itu biasa,dari buku yang aku baca ciuman itu adalah hal biasa"ucap Rukia polos kemudian membuka kotak bekal yang diberikan Ichigo yang ternyata berisi onigiri,makanan kesukaan Rukia.Rukia memandang kotak bekal tersebut dengan mata yang berbinar – binar.

Sedangkan ucapannya tersebut membuat semua orang kecuali Ashido kembali kaget.Didalam benak mereka muncul sebuah pertanyaan buku apa yang sudah dibaca oleh gadis tersebut.Namun mereka kembali bersikap biasa dan melanjutkan kembali acara makan mereka yang tertunda.Sampai...

"Hoi...Rukia,ada nas_"

Slurrrrp

Ucapan Ichigo terpotong melihat apa yang dilakukan Ashido kepada Rukia.Ya mereka melihat Ashido menjilat nasi yang tadi berada di wajah Rukia.Kontan saja membuat semua orang semakin terkejut bahkan sang empu juga terlihat sangat kaget.

Keigo,Tatsuki dan Inoue pingsan di tempat,Ichigo memandang garang pada Ashido,Ishida kacamatanya tiba-tiba pecah,Chad matanya terblalak lebar dan mulut terbuka lebar dan Mizuiro memotret kejadian tersebut sedangkan Rukia tiba-tiba wajahnya merona merah.

"Ba-ba-baka,apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Rukia terbata-bata wajahnya semakin merah.

"Tadi ada nasi diwajahmu jadi aku bersihkan saja"ucap Ashido santai.

"Ta..tapi bukan begitu juga caranya"ucap Rukia masih terbata-bata.

"Benarkah??tapi dari manga yang kau berikan kemarin cara membersihkannya dengan cara seperti itu"ucap Ashido dengan polosnya dan membuat semua orang yang masih sadar mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Rukia.

"Rukia!!"teriak Ichigo kuat.

"Apa!!bukan aku yang memiliki manga itu tapi dari Keigo"ucap Rukia yang tidak mau disalahkan begitu saja sambil menunjuk ke arah Keigo yang masih jatuh pingsan.Mungkin,nanti Keigo akan berterima kasih karena jatuh pingsan jika tidak mungkin dia sudah mendapat daethglare yang mematikan dari Ichigo.

...

Akhirnya waktu yang paling dinantikan para siswa-siswi SMA Karakura terjadi,Ya waktunya mereka pulang menuju rumah masing – masing lagipula hari sudah terlalu petang untuk berjalan-jalan ketempat yang lain.Begitu juga dengan Ichigo dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar kelasnya kemudian dia berhenti sebentar.

"Hoi...Rukia,apa kau sudah siap?"ucap Ichigo kepada Rukia yang masih sibuk memasuki buku – buku pelajarannya.

"Akh...kau duluan saja Ichigo,aku akan menemani Ashido untuk mengenal daerah ini lebih jauh lagi"ucap Rukia seadanya.

"Baiklah terserahmu,aku duluan"ucap Ichigo ketus atau hanya perasaan Rukia saja.

Ichigo berjalan dengan kesal,perasaannya saat ini sangat – sangatlah jelek.Apalagi melihat Rukia yang lebih peduli kepada Ashido daripada dirinya bukannya dia merasa cemburu hanya saja dia merasa tergantikan sebagai sahabat dekat gadis itu.Namun tetap saja ada yang aneh dia benar-benar tidak suka melihat pemuda berambut merah itu dekat dengan Rukia.Dan kejadian pada istrahat tadi benar – benar membuatnya naik darah.

Tiba – tiba saja Ichigo berhenti kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju supermarket untuk membelikan belanjaan yang di suruh oleh adiknya.Setelah belanja Ichigo berniat membeli beberapa shiratama untuk Rukia.Mengingat betapa senangnya gadis itu dengan makanan yang menurut Ichigo aneh tersebut.Membuat Ichigo tersenyum tipis namun sayang ditengah perjalanannya untuk membeli shiratama.Dia melihat Rukia dan Ashido berjalan berdua karena penasaran dia pun mengikuti dua orang tersebut.

Dan Ichigo menyesali mengikuti dua orang tersebut.Bukannya membuat moodnya lebih baik malah lebih buruk bisa-bisanya Rukia memberikan senyuman yang selama ini di berikannya pada Ichigo sekarang beralih kepada yang lain.Dan yang makin membuat moodnya semakin buruk adalah kedatangan hollow di saat- saat yang tidak tepat.

"Sial"rutuk Ichigo kesal.

Ichigo kemudian mengambil badge shinigaminya dan berubah menjadi shinigami,membiarkan tubuhnya tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah.

Crash

Ichigo menghabisi hollow tersebut dengan kesal,kerena terlalu fokus menyerang hollow yang berada didepannya dia tidak menyadari ada hollow dibelakangnya.

"AWAS!!!"teriak seorang gadis itu kemudian mendorong tubuh Ichigo,mata Ichigo membulat sempurna bibirnya mengucapkan sebuah nama dan segera menghabisi hollow yang tadi ingin menyerangnya dari belakang.

"RUKIAAAA!!!"teriak Ichigo kuat kemudian bershunpo untuk menangkap tubuh Rukia yang terluka namun sayang dia terlalu lambat,Ashido sudah lebih dulu menangkap tubuh Rukia dan membekap tubuh sang gadis.

"Ayo kita bawa dia kepada Inoue-san"ucap Ashido dan di jawab anggukan kepala oleh Ichigo.Ichigo segara kembali memasuki tubuhnya kembali sedangkan tubuh Rukia dan Ashido yang berisi mod soul juga mengikuti kemana Ichigo pergi.

...

Ashido pun meletakkan tubuh Rukia di tempat tidur Inoue.Kemudian Inoue mulai menyembuhkan Rukia dengan shun-shun rikkanya.Sedangkan Ichigo memperhatikan tubuh Rukia dengan wajah khawatir.Menyadari wajah khawatiran Ichigo membuat Inoue merasa sedikit cemburu.

"Kapan kau akan melihatku seperti itu,Kurosaki-kun"batin Inoue dalam hati.

"Waw,Inoue kemampuan penyembuhan benar-benar tidak bisa di ragukan"ucap Rukia setelah Inoue selesai menyembuhkannya.

"Akh...jangan terlalu memujiku seperti itu Kuchiki-san,kau membuatku malu"

"Tapi_."ucapan Rukia terpotong oleh Ichigo yang berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Rukia,aku _"

"Ichigo jangan memasang wajah seperti itu,ini bukan salahmu oke?.Ini kesalahanku sendiri jadi kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah sedikitpun "ucap Rukia yang mengerti tatapan tak bersalah dari Ichigo.

"Tapi..."protes Ichigo

"Kalau begitu sebagai permintaaan maafmu kau harus membelikanku yakisoba besok"ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum lebar dan menghentikan protes Ichigo sebelum semakin panjang.Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah Ichigo,Rukia benar-benar terlalu mengerti dirinya.

Ashido hanya memperhatikan dari jauh bagaimana cara Ichigo menatap kearah Rukia ketika gadis itu terluka dan bisa di bilang dia sedikit tidak suka dengan tatapan itu.Kemudian dia berjalan mendekati Rukia lalu menggangkat tubuh gadis itu dengan gaya bridal dan membuat semua yang berada disana kaget.

"Hei..,Ashido lepaskan Aku"pekik Rukia sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Ashido sedangkan sang empu kelihatannya tidak peduli.

"Terima kasih telah menyembuhkannya Inoue-san,kalo begitu kami permisi dulu sepertinya dia butuh istrahat yang cukup sekarang"pamit Ashido kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo yang mematung melihat itu.

"Ah...iya"lirih Inoue dengan wajah merona.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu,selamat malam Inoue"ucap Ichigo kemudian meninggalkan Inoue sendiri dan mulai mengejar Ashido.

"selamat malam juga Kurosaki-kun"lirih pelan kemudian dia kembali memasuki rumahnya.

...

"Hei kau..., biarkan aku saja yang mengendong Rukia,lagipula Rumah yang kami tuju sama.Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lebih jauh lagi"ucap Ichigo membuka percakapan antara keduanya yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam.

"Tidak perlu Kurosaki,aku tidak kerepotan kok"ucap Ashido sambil tersenyum tipis kepada Ichigo kemudian melihat ke arah wajah Rukia yang tertidur dalam gendongannya.

"Bukankah dia terlihat sangat manis jika tertidur seperti ini?"

"Hah?"pekik ichigo kaget kemudian dia melihat ke arah wajah Rukia.Dan ya dia mengakui bahwa wajah Rukia terlihat sangat manis saat ini namun segera saja dia menggelegkan kepalanya.Mereka kembali terdiam sampai Ichigo bertanya pertanyaan yang sedari dulu menggangunya.

"Ashido,apa yang kalian bicarakan di hutan menos sampai Rukia berjanji akan mengeluarkanmu dari sana"

"owh...Itu..."

Tobe continued

Apakah yang sebenarnya ingin Ashido katakan?

Hehehehe akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3.sorry baru sekarang lanjutnya maklum saya kena WB kemarin-kemarin makanya ngak bisa lanjut cepat tapi berhubung mood nulis saya baik jadi saya kepingin melanjutkannya.

Para reader dan senpai masih boleh memilih apakah Rukia bisa berpindah hati kepada Ashido atau mempertahankan perasaannya kepada Ichigo.Btw saya mohon maaf bila masih banyak kekurangan dari fic saya ini apalagi dengan typo yang banyak bertebaran dimana-mana disertai kata-kata hilang.

Baiklah saatnya saya akan membalas review yang para senpai berikan :

Achalida : hehehe thank you acha and waw i really happy bacause you want read my fiction.i really apreciate it.i hope you like my fiction.hehehe sorry my english is bad.

Hendrik Widyawati : hehehe terima kasih atas reviewnya senpai.beneran kak saya sangat senang mendengarnya.hehehe saya akan terus berusaha untuk memperbaiki penulisan saya lagi.hehehe oke.

Ichiruki HF :hehehe terima kasih atas reviewnya senpai.benarkah?hehehe sorry senpai pada saat ini saya hanya bisa membuat pemain ketiga ceweknya Inoue untuk ke depannya saya akan menggunakan pemain ketika yang lain.

Hehehe saya mohon maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan saya baik typo ataupun kata-kata yang hilang.saya harapkan para senpai menyukainya hehehe.dan jika para senpai sempat sih saya harapkan para senpai memberikan komentar tentang apa yang masih harus saya perbaiki.

I see you soon !!!

"mohon reviewnya :v "


	4. A football game

chapter 4 : football game ?

Rukia menghela nafas lagi sambil memijat kepalanya dengan pelan,dan entah sudah berapa kali dia menghela nafas hari ini.Ya ini berkat ajakan tidak terduga dari Ashido beberapa menit yang lalu yang membuat dia harus berpikir sangat keras.

"Dimana aku bisa mendapatkan uang yang cukup untuk membeli pakaian"batin Rukia dalam hati.

#Flashback #

"Rukia!!"teriak seorang pemuda berambut merah sambil berlari mendekati sang empu yang dipanggil.Dan tentu saja membuat orang tersebut manatap heran pada pemuda tersebut.

"Ashido?,ada apa?"tanya Rukia binggung setelah pemuda bernama Ashido itu berada disampingnya.Apalagi wajah pemuda tersebut terlihat sangat-sangat senang.

"Ayo kita berkencan berhubung besok minggu "ucap pemuda itu dengan semangat yang mengebu-ngebu.

"Hah?"

"Tunggu dulu,Apa??"

"Berkencan??"teriak rukia bertubi –tubi dengan wajah merona dan di jawab anggukan kepala oleh sang pemuda sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Apa kau tahu apa itu kencan?"tanya Rukia pada pemuda tersebut.

"Tidak.Tapi dari manga yang ku baca itu terlihat menyenangkan,karena itu aku ingin juga melakukannya,jadi kau maukan?"ucap Ashido dengan wajah penuh harap kepada Rukia dan tentu saja membuat Rukia sedikit aneh.

Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu,apa yang harus dilakukan pada saat berkencan?meskipun dia pernah membaca bagaimana caranya untuk berkencan namun tetap saja.Meskipun dia ingin berkencan yang ingin dia ajak adalah Ichigo bukan pemuda dihadapannya ini.

Rukia pun kemudian berpikir,jika dia berkencan.Dia harus mempunyai pakaian untuk berkencan dan hal – hal lainnya,mana mungkin dia terus – terusan menggunakan baju yang di berikan adik Ichigo kan?.Dan untuk membeli pakaian dia harus mempunyai uang dan sekarang dirinya sudah mengalami penyakit yang bernama kanker a.k.a kantong kering.Di alihkan pandangannya kepada Ashido dan ingin berkata tidak namun sayang suaranya tiba – tiba hilang.Ketika melihat wajah Ashido yang bersemangat dengan senyum lebar ke arahnya.Rukia menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri.Mana mungkin dia tega menolak jika ditatap seperti itu.

"Hah...berikan aku waktu sampai jam pelajaran terakhir untuk menjawabnya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu,ayo kita pergi menuju kelas"ucap Ashido dengan senyum yang terpapar jelas diwajahnya sambil menarik tangan Rukia kemudian berjalan menuju kelas.Tanda dia sadari itu membuat Rukia merona malu dan tersenyum kecil.

"Dasar..."

#End flashback#

"Kuchiki – san?"

"Kuchiki-san..."ucap seorang perempuan sambil melambai – lambaikan tangannya kepada Rukia.

"Ah..Inoue,ada apa?"tanya Rukia setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Mou...seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu Kuchiki – san "

"Eh...memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Sedari tadi Inoue memanggilmu tapi kau tidak menyahut "ucap Tatsuki yang berada di belakang Inoue.

"Apa kau sakit?"timpal perempuan itu lagi.

"Akh...maaf Inoue,Tatsuki,tadi aku tidak fokus makanya tidak menyadari panggilanmu"ucap Rukia lagi sambil menggaruk- ngaruk kepalanya.

"Tidak apa Kuchiki-san,ayo kita pergi sekarang jika tidak Miyano – sensei akan menghukum kita lari dilapangan karena terlambat dalam pelajaran olahraganya"ucap Inoue lagi kemudian menarik tangan Rukia dan Tatsuki menuju lapangan olahraga.

...

Setelah sampai disana bukannya hukuman yang mereka terima malah teriak-teriakan yang berasal dari siswa dan siswi yang ada di kelas bahkan dari kelas yang lain juga ada.

"Kurosaki-kuuun!!"

"Ayo Ashido-kunn,jangan mau kalah !!"

Teriak gaje para siswi sedangkan para siswa sweetdrop mendengar tapi ikut juga berteriak namun tidak lebay.Tentu saja itu membuat Rukia dan lainnya penasaran dengan teriakan tersebut.Kemudian mereka berjalan mendekat dan Setelah di perhatikan yang membuat lapangan olahraga menjadi seberisik itu adalah pertandingan sepak bola antara Ichigo dan Ashido.

"Pantas saja "batin Rukia dalam hati.

Ichigo berada di tim biru maka Ashido berada tim merah sepertinya pertarungan mereka cukup sulit dan kedua tim terlihat sama – sama kuat.Sebuah senyuman atau lebih tepatnya seringai tiba- tiba muncul di wajah Rukia.

Bukan karena melihat pertandingan Ichigo atau Ashido tapi sebuah ide muncul untuk menjawab semua masalah yang dia dapatkan hari ini.Rukia kemudian berjalan menuju sekumpulan siswa laki –laki yang memperhatikan pertandingan dengan seksama tentu saja setelah dia pamit pada Inoue dan Tatsuki.

"Halo..."sapa Rukia ramah kepada sekumpulan siswa laki-laki disana.

"Kuchiki-san!!"teriak mereka kaget kemudian menunduk hormat"

"Tidak perlu seperti itu"ucap Rukia binggung melihat sambutan berlebihan yang diberikan sekumpulan siswa laki – laki tersebut.

"Tidak,sebuah kehormatan bisa melihat siswi termanis di sekolah ini menyapa kami"ucap salah satu siswa tersebut.

"Eh...,kau membuatku malu?"ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum drama andalannya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin Kuchiki ingin dari kami"

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak kalian bertaruh"

"Bertaruh ?bertaruh apa?"

"Uang"

"Jadi apa yang ingin di jadikan taruhan?"

"jika Ichigo menang aku akan membayar setiap orang 1000 yen dan jika Ahido menang kalian harus membayarku 1000 yen untuk setiap orangnya,bagaimana?deal?"ucap Rukia sambil menunjuk ke arah pertandingan Kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya menunggu jawaban mereka.

Sejenak sekumpulan siswa laki – laki tersebut terdiam kemudian menyambut tangan tersebut sambil tersenyum tipis.Dan berhasil membuat senyum Rukia semakin mengembang yang sukses beras membuat mereka yang berada disana merona akibat terpesona yang keluar dari gadis tersebut.

"Deal "ucap mereka bersamaan.

"5000 yen,aku datang "batin Rukia lagi

Selepas berjabat tangan Rukia menarik nafas sekuat yang dia bisa tentu saja hal itu membuat kelompok itu binggung sampai...

"ASHIDO JIKA KAU MENANG,AKU AKAN MENERIMA AJAKAN KENCANMU!!!!!!"teriak Rukia kuat sampai semua penonton yang tadi sibuk memperhatikan pertandingan beralih kepadanya dengan tatapan binggung namun tak berapa lama mereka mulai bersiul – siul gaje ke arah Rukia.

Tentu saja hal itu tidak luput dari dua bintang yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan bolanya mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Rukia.Bahkan reaksi dua orang tersebut sangat mencengangkan.

Ichigo menatap lurus ke arah Rukia dan yang dapat dia lihat sang empu diujung sana tersenyum menyakinkan ke arah pemuda berambut merah.Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya kuat,dia ingin marah namun dia tidak tahu darimana sumber kemarahannya tersebut.Kemudian di tatapnya ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang tersenyum lebar yang berhasil mengingatkannya bagaimana dulu Rukia mengatakan bahwa seperti itu pria yang ada didalam hatinya.Hal itu sukses Membuat Ichigo tersenyum miris lalu mengeleng kuat kemudian menatap tajam ke arah pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu menang!"batin Ichigo dalam hati

Sedangkan pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum dan memberikan jempolnya kepada Rukia seolah menyetujui permintaan gadis itu.Tidak butuh waktu lama permainan kembali di lanjutkan Cuma sudah ada yang berbeda dari pertandingan tersebut dan hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahui.

Apa yang sebenarnya membuat perbedaan tersebut,ternyata aura persaingan antara Ichigo dan Ashido semakin menjadi –jadi,Ichigo dan Ashido asyik memperebutkan dan mempertahan bola tanpa ada yang mau mengalah bahkan team mereka tidak diberi kesempatan untuk sekadar merasakan bola tersebut.

Persaingan semakin memanas Rukia hanya memperhatikan secara diam,dalam hati dia berharap Ichigo yang menang sehingga dia tidak harus berkencan dengan Ashido namun sebagian hatinya berharap Ashido yang menang karena dia tidak ingin kehilangan uangnya yang tinggal beberapa ribu yen lagi.

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya heran melihat pertandingan tersebut,apalagi wajah Ichigo terlihat seolah tidak mau kalah oleh Ashido.Bukankah Ichigo hanya menggangap sebagai teman tidak seharusnya dia memandang dendam kepada Ashido bukan?.

PRITTT!!!!!

"Kyaaaaa~~~~"

Bunyi peluit terdengar keras yang mengartikan bahwa permainan tersebut sudah berakhir namun di abaikan begitu saja malah disusul oleh teriak para siswi gaje.

Bagaimana tidak teriak tiba-tiba setelah peluit di bunyikan seorang gadis bertubuh mungil menerobos masuk dan langsung memeluk sang pemenang dari pertandingan tersebut.

"Yeah,Kau menang Ashido!!"pekik gadis tersebut sambil mengeratkan pelukan kepada sang pemuda,sedangkan sang pemuda tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan tersebut.Membiarkan pemuda yang satu lagi menatap mereka dengan mata yang memblalak lebar dan mulut terbuka lebar kemudian dia kembali memasang wajah datar lalu berjalan mendekati pemenang tersebut.

"Nice game"ucap Ichigo sambil menyodorkan tangannya kepada Ashido tapi matanya tidak lepas dari Rukia.

"Yeah"ucap Ashido dan menyambut tangan tersebut setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Rukia.Sedangkan Rukia yang tersadar akan perbuatannya merona malu yang berhasil membuat Ichigo semakin jengkel menatapnya Karena kesal Ichigo beranjak meninggalkan orang tersebut.

...

Ichigo menatap kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong,kemudian dia menghela nafas secara perlahan.Dia masih mengingat bagaimana Rukia tiba- tiba memeluk tomat busuk tersebut dengan wajah berseri – seri.Ingin sekali Ichigo membawa Rukia darisitu atau paling enggak memukul pemuda itu.Bukannya dia cemburu Cuma dia benar – benar merasa tergantikan sebagai sahabat dari gadis mungil tersebut.Apalagi sekarang Rukia terlihat benar – benar menghindarinya.

Ichigo kembali menghela nafas sambil mengerutkan alisnya dan mencoba mengingat – ingat kembali kapan Rukia mulai menjauhinya,tiba- tiba mata Ichigo terbuka lebar,ya dia ingat Rukia mulai menjauhinya sejak dia curhat kepada Rukia siapa yang dia sukai.Sebuah pertanyaan kembali muncul dibenak Ichigo.

" mungkinkah Rukia..."batin Ichigo dalam hati kemudian mengelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya namun tiba – tiba dia mendengus sebal.Dia sudah tahu mengapa Rukia menghindarinya dan hal itu berhasil membuatnya kembali jengkel.

"Ah...pasti karena pemuda itu"gumam Ichigo pelan dengan wajah sedih tentu saja tanpa dia sadari.Kemudian dia memejamkan matanya secara perlahan teringat bagaimana percakapannya dengan Ashido beberapa hari yang lalu.

# Flashback #

"Ashido,apa yang kalian bicarakan dihutan menos sampai Rukia berjanji akan mengeluarkanmu dari sana"

"Owh itu..."ucap Ashido sambil mengantung ucapannya membuat Ichigo merasa sedikit penasaran.

"Aku tidak mengatakan hal yang penting dan aku hanya membawanya ke tempat pemakaman teman – temanku "timpal Ashido lagi kemudian tersenyum lembut sambil memandang rukia dengan intens.

"Kau tahu ?"tanya Ashido

"Dia adalah orang yang benar – benar hebat,dia mampu mengubah pola pikirku untuk pergi dari hutan menos itu,dia mengatakan padaku bahwa masih banyak orang diluar sana yang memperdulikanku disana,jika tidak ada satupun dia bahkan bersedia sebagai orang nomor satu yang peduli denganku"

"Sungguh ketika dia mengatakan hal itu membuatku sedikit senang karena masih ada yang mau memperdulikanku namun bukan hal itu yang membuatku keluar dari tempat itu"

"Terus kenapa kau akhirnya keluar dari tempat itu?"tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Dia kembali berkata kepadaku jika aku terus berada disana,teman – teman yang sudah mengorbankan nyawa untuk melindungiku akan sedih dan pengorbanan mereka akan menjadi sia – sia karena aku tidak bersyukur akan hidupku.Dan membuat ku yakin untuk keluar dari situ adalah ketika dia berkata bahwa dia masih memerlukanku"timpal Ashido lagi kemudian mengelus rambut Rukia secara perlahan.

Ichigo menatap heran,pemuda di hadapannya memiliki kesamaan dengannya.Yah mereka berdua sama- sama menganggap Rukia sebagai orang yang mengubah hidupnya.Ichigo sedikit cemburu karena bukan Cuma dirinya saja yang di ubah oleh Rukia.Sebuah pertanyaan kembali muncul di kepala Ichigo,Cuma dia merasa kelu untuk menanyakannya.

"Jika kau masih ingin bertanya,tanyakanlah"ucap Ashido yang sepertinya bisa membaca perasaan Ichigo atau Ichigo memang orang yang mudah di tebak.

"Apa kau menyukai Rukia?"akhirnya pertanyaan di hati Ichigo keluar juga namun entah kenapa dirinya takut mendengar jawaban dari pemuda tersebut.

"Saat ini mungkin belum,namun..."ucap pemuda itu yang membuat Ichigo menghela nafas lega beberapa detik kemudian dia terdiam sepertinya dia tidak mendengarkan perkataan Ashido yang selanjutnya.

"Tunggu...lega?"batinnya dalam hati.

Kemudian dia mencerna kembali ucapan Ashido dan membuat hatinya merasakan sedikit rasa sakit.Tadi ashido mengatakan saat ini bukan?berarti ada kemungkinan dia akan menyukai Rukia bukan?.

"...untuk ke depannya siapa yang tahu ?tidak sulit untuk terperangkap dalam pesona Rukia bukan?"ucap Ashido yang berhasil membuat hati Ichigo mencelos seketika untuk sesaat dia menyesal menanyakan hal itu.

"Akh...kita sudah sampai"timpal Ashido kemudian mencari Ichigo yang tadi berada disampingnya.

"Hoi...Kurosaki-san"ucap Ashido sambil melambaikan tangannya di wajah Ichigo.

"Ah...ya,"ucap Ichigo yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kita sudah sampai,nih"ucap Ashido lagi kemudian menyerahkan Rukia kepada Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa "timpalnya lagi kemudian berjalan menjauhi dua orang tersebut.

Ichigo pun berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil membawa Rukia yang masih pulas tertidur didalam gendongannya.Sebuah senyuman terbingkai jelas di wajah Ichigo melihat Rukia tertidur begitu pulasnya.

"kenapa kau selalu bisa membuat orang gemas "geram Ichigo sambil mencubit hidung Rukia pelan.Dan sukses membuat orang tertidur tersebut terganggu tanpa dia sadari Rukia merentang tangannya kemudian memeluk leher Ichigo dengan erat kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke persimpangan leher Ichigo.

"Chappy manis sekali membuat aku ingin sekali memelukmu seperti ini selamanya"igau Rukia yang sukses membuat wajah Ichigo merona hebat,jantungnya sudah hampir keluar dari tubuhnya bahkan dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Rukia di lehernya.Hampir saja dia jatuh dari tangga akibat perbuatan Rukia itu.

Ichigo kemudian membuka pintu lemari dimana tempat Rukia biasanya tidur,di letakkannya tubuh Rukia secara perlahan – lahan supaya sang empu tersebut tidak terbangun dari tidurnya.Kembali di perhatikannya Rukia yang masih terhanyut dalam mimpinya kemudian dia mengacak rambut Rukia pelan dan tanpa dia sadari wajahnya makin dekat dengan Rukia.Dan...

Cup

Dia mencium dahi Rukia beberapa detik kemudian dia tersadar dari perbuatannya kontan saja membuat wajah Ichigo memerah kemudian menutup pintu lemari itu secara perlahan setelah menutupnya Ichigo terduduk disitu.Jantungnya masih bertalu – talu dengan wajah yang masih merona.

"Apa yang kulakukan "rutuknya dalam hati kemudian dia tersenyum tentu saja tanpa di sadarinya.

"Selamat malam Rukia " ucapnya kemudian dia beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya.

# End flashback #

"Waw,aku tidak menyangka kau orang yang mesum"ucap seseorang yang sukses membuka mata Ichigo lebar – lebar bahkan dia langsung bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Apa kau bilang midget!!"

"Mesum?"timpal Ichigo tidak terima di bilang mesum oleh Rukia

"Kalo tidak mesum apalagi,daritadi ku perhatikan wajahmu sedari tadi memerah"

"Akh...aku tahu,kau pasti memikirkan hal –hal kotor ya ?"ejek Rukia dan berhasil membuat Ichigo naik darah.

"Tidak !"bantah Ichigo cepat.

"Terus...kenapa wajahmu memerah tadi?"tanya Rukia penasaran dan berhasil membuat wajah Ichigo memerah.

"Itu...itu..."bata Ichigo dengan wajah memerah sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.Didalam otaknya menolak untuk memberitahukan kebenaran.Mana mungkin dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencium dahi Rukia beberapa hari yang lalu kan?.

"Aku benarkan?kau pasti berpikiran mesum?"

"Aku tidak mesum Midget!!"

"Ck,kau saja yang tidak mau mengakuinya jeruk bahwa kau itu orang yang mesum "timpal Rukia lagi yang masih mempertahankan senyum mengejeknya kepada Ichigo.

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Tidak midget"

"Iya jeruk"

"Tidak "

"Iya"

Akhirnya mereka menghentikan perdebatannya karena Rukia mengakhiri adu mata antara keduanya tiba- tiba saja mereka menjadi canggung.

"Apa itu?"tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk ke arah kantong plastik yang ada di tangan Rukia.

"Ini?"ucap Rukia sambil menggoyang –goyangkan kantong plastik tersebut dan di jawab anggukan kepala oleh Ichigo.

"Baju,untuk kencan besok"ucap Rukia seadanya kemudian berjalan menuju lamari untuk meletakkan belanjaannya tersebut.Tanpa disadarinya Ichigo memandang sedih kepadanya.

"Jadi,besok kau benar – benar mau berkencan dengannya?"gumam Ichigo pelan namun masih terdengar jelas di telinga Rukia.

"Ya,tentu saja kau tahu aku bukan orang yang ingkar janji kan?"

"Akh...iya"

Tiba – tiba keheningan kembali terjadi antara keduanya membuat Rukia muak dengan keadaan ini.Otaknya terus berpikir untuk membuat keadaan mereka menjadi seperti semula,ya seperti sebelum Ichigo curhat siapa yang dia sukai.Ya ini semua salahnya jika saja dia tidak menyukai pemuda ini maka dia tidak akan merasa secanggung ini.

"Oh...Ichigo,paman bilang kita harus ke bawah untuk makan malam"ucap Rukia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu dan diikuti oleh Ichigo.Pada saat di depan pintu sebuah seringai muncul di wajah gadis itu.

"Paman,ternyata Ichigo orang yang mesum juga!!"teriak Rukia kuat membuat semua orang yang mendengar di sana terkaget – kaget.

"HORE!!!!Anakku Normal!!!!"teriak ayah Ichigo kuat sambil menangis haru kemudian berlari menuju ke poster istrinya untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"Hei!"pekik Ichigo tidak terima

"Hehehe,rasakan"ucap Rukia sambil menjulurkan lidahnya di hadapan Ichigo untuk mengejek.

"awas kau ya"ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum kemudian berlari mengejar Rukia.Rukia pun berlari agar tidak tertangkap oleh Ichigo sebuah senyuman juga terpatri di wajahnya.Namun sayang Rukia terlalu ceroboh seharusnya dia lebih hati –hati saat berlari menuruni tangga.

BRUAKKKK

"ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!"

Tobe Continue

Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Apakah acara kencan Rukia akan berlangsung?

Huahahahaha akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4,huah sebenarnya saya sangat sibuk di dunia real world bahkan kukira aku tak bisa update secepatnya di ffn. di karenakan tugas kuliah yang bertumpuk –tumpuk (T-T) dan yang pasti belum diselesaikan.

Hehehe untuk chapter ke depannya perasaan Ichigo akan sedikit demi sedikit akan muncul tapi ngak tau munculnya chapter berapa.semoga para reader atau senpai dengan cerita saya ini.oh ya satu lagi pemilihannya masih berlaku untuk menentukan pairingnya hehehehe meskipun sudah banyak yang milih Ichiruki sih. Btw saya mohon maaf bila masih banyak kata – kata hilang ataupun typo yang bertebaran kemana – mana.harap maklum karena saya mah masih pemula banget.

Hm...saya sedang bimbang mau aktif di ffn atau di wattpad aja ya?"

Baiklah saya akan membalas review para senpai hehehe

Achalida : waw i really thank you sis,hehehe i really happy because you want read my fic and i hope you enjoy it.sorry my english still bad J.

IchiRuki HF : terima kasih atas reviewnya senpai.hehehe saya senang senpai suka di chapter ini,tenang aja senpai saya usahain Ichigo cemburu berat sama Ashido tapi di chapter –chapter berikutnya ya kak.soalnya mau buat Ichigo peka itu susah.hehehe untuk typo akan saya usahakan lagi. J

Rukichigo : terima kasih atas reviewnya senpai.hehehe ini sudah saya lanjutkan senpai J

Nozomi : terima kasih atas reviewnya senpai hehehe.benarkah anda suka dengan ceritanya.Saya senang sekali mendengarnya,ini sudah saya lanjutkan kok. J

Hehehe sekian dari saya,sampai ketemu di chapter berikut peace.Jika para sempat mohon reviewnya J.

selamat tahun baru :)


	5. Broken arm

Chapter 5

"Ukh..."lirih seorang pemuda sambil membuka matanya secara perlahan - lahan kemudian mengedipkannya beberapa kali untuk beradaptasi di lingkungan sekitarnya.

Gelap itulah yang terlihat pertama kali dimatanya,tak berapa lama kemudian dia bangkit dari tempatnya tidur. Ternyata dia sudah berada di kamarnya.

"Aw..."keluhnya kesakitan pada saat dia mencoba mengerakkan kedua tangannya yang ternyata rasa sakit itu berasal dari tangan kanannya yang sudah terperban. Tak ada suara yang keluar di menit - menit berikutnya sepertinya pemuda tersebut mencoba mengingat - ingat kembali kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Hmmm..."sebuah suara berhasil menghentikan khayalan sang pemuda tersebut dan melihat ke arah sumber suara.

Ternyata seorang perempuan yang terduduk dilantai dan separuh tubuhnya bertopang pada kasur Ichigo.

"Dasar bodoh,kenapa kau tidur disini cebol" lirih pemuda itu dan terus memperhatikan perempuan yang sering dia panggil cebol itu dengan seksama. Perempuan itu terlihat tidak nyenyak dalam tidurnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau impikan Rukia ?"ucap pemuda tersebut kemudian membelai lembut rambut perempuan itu dengan tangannya yang tidak patah.

Ternyata sentuhan pemuda itu membuat perempuan itu terbangun.

"Ichigo..."lirih perempuan itu pelan kemudian mengusap - usap kelopak matanya.

"Y-yo.."jawab Ichigo gelagapan sambil menggaruk kepalanya takut ketahuan bahwa dia tadi membelai rambut Perempuan itu.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar" ucap Rukia senang sambil tersenyum tipis sepertinya dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan raut senang dari wajahnya yang berhasil membuat Ichigo salah tingkah.

"Hei,kau seolah berkata bahwa aku tidak akan pernah sadar saja Rukia " ucap Ichigo santai tanpa disadarinya air mata sudah turun di wajah perempuan itu.

"H-hei kau kenapa???"tanya Ichigo panik setelah melihat air mata Rukia.

"Tidak,aku hanya benar - benar senang bahwa kau baik - baik saja Ichigo "

"Dasar..."gerutu Ichigo sambil tersenyum kemudian mengusap air mata Rukia dengan tangannya dan membuat sang empu kaget namun tetap membiarkannya melakukan hal itu .

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan keheningan antara keduanya.

"Terima kasih dan maaf"ucap Rukia yang pertama kali membuka suara

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja karena telah melindungi ku dan maaf gara - gara aku kau jadi terluka,tawake"balas Rukia dengan kesal karena mendapat kan tanggapan yang terlihat seolah tidak ada masalah tentang itu dari lawan bicaranya.

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih ataupun meminta maaf Rukia . Lagipula sudah tugasku untuk melindungi semua orang yang penting bagiku lagipula mana mungkin aku membiarkan kau terluka cebol"ucap Ichigo yang tanpa disadarinya membuat wajah Rukia merona.

"Tapi tetap saja gara - gara aku,kau... "Ucap Rukia dengan suara lirih disertai tatapan bersalah.

"Tidak apa - apa,ini bukan masalah besar untukku dan sebaiknya kau pergi tidur sekarang lagipula ini sudah sangat larut "

"Tapi..."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata protes sekarang Rukia, beristirahatlah kau pasti lelah karena menunggu ku bangun"ucap Ichigo sambil memerintahkan Rukia untuk kembali tidur dan hanya di jawab anggukan dari Rukia .

"Baiklah,tapi sebelum itu biarkan aku mengatakan satu hal padamu"

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan ?"tanya Ichigo yang penasaran dengan ucapan Rukia.

"Besok dan sampai kau sembuh biarkan aku mengantikan tangan kananmu "

"Hah? baiklah jadi pergilah tidur sekarang " ucap Ichigo cuek kemudian kembali membaringkan tubuhnya untuk kembali tidur.

"Oyasumi Ichigo " ucap Rukia lagi kemudian masuk menuju lemari dimana dia biasa tidur.

"Hn..."balas Ichigo kemudian memejamkan matanya. Jika saja ada yang menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Ichigo hanya pura - pura tidur di alihkannya perhatiannya ke arah pintu lemari dimana Rukia tidur.

Dia menatap ke arah itu cukup lama,entah kenapa perasaannya tiba - tiba menghangat mendengar suara dengkuran halus yang di keluarkan oleh orang yang berada di dalam lemari tersebut .

" Perasaan apa ini?"batinnya dalam hati sambil memegang jantungnya beberapa menit kemudian dia benar - benar tertidur.

...

"Ohayou Ichigo!!!!"tariak gaje seorang pria sambil menerjang tepat ke arah anak lelaki semata wayangnya yang sedang berjalan menuju meja makan namun. Sayang sang anak berhasil menghindari sehingga membuat pria itu menabrak dinding.

"Ohayou baka oyaji " ucap Ichigo menarik sebuah bangku kemudian duduk disana dan disusul juga oleh Rukia.

"Ohayou my third daughter " ucap ishiin yang kembali berlari untuk menerjang Rukia namun sayang sekali lagi dia di halangi oleh anaknya yang perempuan.

"Jangan menggangunya sepagi ini ,baka oyaji" lirih perempuan sambil memegang kerah baju ayahnya.

"Ohayou Rukia - nee" lirihnya lagi

"Owh...ohayou Karin,ohayou paman " ucap Rukia sambil bangkit dari kursinya setelah itu dia kembali duduk.

"Bagaimana dengan tanganmu Ichigo,"tanya ayah Ichigo.

"Akh...masih sulit untuk di gerakkan tapi rasanya sudah lebih baik "ucap Ichigo santai.

"Dan jangan memasang wajah itu lagi Rukia " timpalnya lagi setelah melihat wajah bersalah Rukia lagi.

" Hah...,baiklah " ucap Rukia pasrah. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi suara yang keluar membuat keluarga Ichigo sedikit binggung dengan perubahan itu.

" Yeay...,makanan sudah siap,ayo kita makan "tawar adik Ichigo yang paling kecil .

"Menu makanan pagi hari ini adalah kare kesukaan onii-chan" timpalnya lagi tentu saja hal itu membuat mata Ichigo berbinar - binar namun sayang saat ingin memakannya piring sudah di ambil alih oleh Rukia tentu saja itu berhasil membuat Ichigo memberikan deathglarenya kepada Rukia.

"Hei!!kenapa ka-"ucap Ichigo tidak terima Namun hal itu terhenti karena Rukia sudah bersiap menyuapinya.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri,Rukia!! "

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku akan jadi pengganti tangan kananmu sampai kau sembuh nanti"

"Setidaknya biarkan aku makan sendiri Rukia "

"Yakin?dengan tangan yang patah itu? memegang sendok pun kau tidak akan bisa"ejek Rukia.

"Sudah jangan banyak alasan lagi cepat buka mulutmu " timpal Rukia lagi sebelum Ichigo mengeluarkan kalimat protesnya.

"Cih"desis Ichigo tidak terima Namun dia tetap membuka mulutnya. Suapan demi suapan terjadi nampak Ichigo juga menikmatinya sedangkan anggota kurosaki yang lain hanya memandangnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kapan lagi mereka dapat melihat senyuman kakaknya yang seperti itu.

"Rukia masukkan lebih banyak lagi?"pinta Ichigo antusias dan di jawab anggukan kepala oleh Rukia .

"Makannya pelan - pelan saja Ichigo"ucap Rukia yang melihat makan Ichigo yang seperti orang yang tidak makan seharian saja.

"Kau tahu Rukia,jarang - jarang Yuzu membuat kare seenak ini"ucap Ichigo dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Iya - iya " balas Rukia sambil mengelap nasi yang ada di sekitar mulut Ichigo dengan tisu. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Ichigo terdiam kemudian dia melihat ke mata Rukia yang masih sibuk mengelap wajah Ichigo sedangkan keluarga Ichigo menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Nah ,sudah hilang " lirih Rukia sambil tersenyum kecil kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda tadi.

"My third daughter semalam siapa yang kau telepon ?"tanya Ishiin kepada Rukia yang sudah kembali menyuapi Ichigo.

"Cuma teman ,paman"

"Siapa ?"tanya Ichigo yang tiba - tiba penasaran

"Ashido " balas Rukia santai sedangkan Ichigo tiba - tiba merasa kelu dengan lidahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kencan kalian?"

"Aku membatalkannya "

"Apa ini semua gara - gara aku?"tanya Ichigo lagi.

" Tawake,mana mungkin itu semua salahmu lagipula aku akan menggantinya dengan hari lain jadi kau tenang saja "ucap Rukia yang muak melihat wajah menyedihkan yang di perlihatkan Ichigo kemudian kembali menyuapinya lagi.

...

" Apa kau ingin aku untuk mengobatinya kurosaki - Kun?"tanya Inoue kepada Ichigo yang di duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Tidak perlu Inoue lagipula seperti ini tidak terlalu buruk juga"ucap Ichigo menolak permintaan Inoue sambil tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat mencurigakan kurosaki dan aku tidak menyangka bahwa rivalku sangatlah lemah " ejek Ishida sambil menaikkan sedikit kacamatanya.

"Hei,kau tahukan aku ini tidak lemah"balas Ichigo yang tidak suka di panggil lemah.

"Kalau tidak lemah apalagi. Jatuh dari tangga saja kau terluka parah "

"Sudahlah Ishida,kita kesini kan hanya ingin menjenguk Ichigo " lerai Chad sebelum semuanya menjadi lebih parah lagi.

"Kau sedang beruntung kurosaki " ejek Ishida lagi yang benar - benar bisa membuat naik darah Ichigo.

"Kurosaki -kun,ini dari kami" ucap Inoue sambil memberikan bingkisan kepada Ichigo.

"Akh..makasih Inoue,kalian tidak seharusnya repot - repot memberikan ini " ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum senang.

"Oh ya ,apa kalian melihat Rukia?"timpal Ichigo lagi.

" Kalau tidak salah tadi kuchiki - san berjalan menuju dapur,apa kau ingin aku memanggilkannya kurosaki -kun?"tawar Inoue.

"Ah...biarkan aku saja yang menemuinya,kalian tunggu saja disini " ucap Ichigo kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Belum sampai tujuannya Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya dapat di lihatnya Rukia sedang berbicara dengan Ashido.

# Ichigo povs#

"Sedang apa mereka?dan kenapa dia ada disini?"tanyaku dalam hati. Aku berjalan perlahan - lahan mendekati mereka setelah cukup dekat aku bersembunyi di balik dinding bahkan saat ini aku sudah bersusah payah untuk menyembunyikan reaisutku supaya Rukia tidak dapat mengetahuinya. Dan aku pun mulai mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

" Ashido maaf ya,aku membatalkan kencan kita " ucap Rukia sambil memandang ke arah Ashido.

"Cih kenapa Suara Rukia terdengar sangat sedih begitu,apa dia begitu sedih karena harus membatalkan kencannya " rutukku dalam hati

"Tidak apa - apa lagipula kita bisa melakukannya lain kali " ucap Ashido sambil mengacak rambut Rukia

"Cih . Apaan dia ini seenaknya saja mengacak rambut Rukia seperti itu " rutukku lagi kemudian kembali mendengarkan percakapan mereka .

"Kau tidak marah kan?"tanya Rukia dengan takut - takut.

" Kenapa aku harus marah Rukia,oh ya ini untukmu dan ini untuk kurosaki" ucap Ashido sambil memberikan dua buah bungkusan yang berwarna pink dan biru kepada Rukia

" Ini Untuk ku ?"tanya Rukia lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah bungkusan berwarna pink dan di jawab anggukan oleh di tomat busuk itu kemudian ku lihat Rukia membuka bungkusan itu. Jujur saja aku penasaran apa yang di berikan di tomat busuk itu kepada Rukia.

"Wah!!!" Pekik Rukia tidak percaya

Ku lihat wajah Rukia terlihat begitu senang bahkan berseri - seri.

"Sebenarnya apa yang di berikan ashido kepadanya " tanyaku lagi di dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku suka shiratama ?" Tanya Rukia dengan wajah tidak percaya. Akhirnya terjawab juga pertanyaan yang tadi muncul di hati Ichigo dan berubah menjadi pertanyaan yang lain .

"Aku dengar dari Urahara-san bahwa kau menyukainya dan berhubung aku juga ingin menjenguk kurosaki jadi aku belikan saja,apa kau menyukai nya?"tanya si tomat busuk kepada Rukia.

"Aku sangat menyukainya terima kasih ashido " ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum manis kepada Ashido.

Belum pernah aku melihat Rukia tersenyum seperti itu. Entah kenapa hal itu membuat hatiku memanas. Aku benci melihat Rukia yang bisa akrab dengan laki - laki lain.

"Tidak masalah . Hei sebaiknya aku pulang dulu sampaikan salam ku kepada kurosaki " ucap Ashido lagi yang berhasil membuatku bersorak senang meskipun dalam hati.

"Eh? Apa kau tidak ingin menemuinya dulu" tahan Rukia sambil menahan langkah Ashido dengan memegang pergelangan tangan Ashido.

"Aduh ,Rukia bisa - bisanya kau menahannya pulang biarkan saja dia cebol" jeritku tidak terima akan perlakuan Rukia kepada si tomat busuk itu.

Kemudian ku lihat di tomat busuk itu merengkuh tangan Rukia,bisa di bilang cukup lama.

"Tidak ,dia sudah ada tamu lagipula tujuan utamaku kemari adalah untuk melihatmu"ucap si tomat busuk itu yang benar - benar berhasil membuatku ingin menonjoknya sekarang juga dan coba tebak. Wajah Rukia tiba - tiba merona mendengar kata - kata omong kosong Yang di sampaikan si tomat ini.

Ku lihat Rukia hanya terdiam sedangkan Ashido berjalan mendekati Rukia. Jarak mereka semakin dekat Ashido mulai menundukkan tubuhnya .

"Tunggu apa yang dia lakukan!!"pekik ku dalam hati kemudian keluar dari tempat persembunyianku.

#End Ichigo pov #

"Jika ingin pulang Setidaknya katakan langsung pada orangnya "

"Ichigo..."lirih Rukia pelan kemudian mundur sedikit menjauhi Ashido.

"S-sejak kapan kau berapa disitu?"tanya Rukia terbata - bata.

"Sejak dia pamit pulang padamu"ucap Ichigo santai sedangkan mata Rukia terbelalak lebar dan satu hal yang dia yakini pasti dia sudah melihat kejadian tadi.

"Oh. Ternyata kau kurosaki,ku dengar kau jatuh dari tangga. Bagaimana keadaan mu sekarang?" Tanya Ashido yang sudah membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Ichigo.

"Ah sudah lebih baik apalagi dari semalam Rukia terus saja merawatku " ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum tipis .

Ucapan Ichigo berhasil membuat Ashido menaikkan sedikit alisnya mungkin dia tidak suka ketika mendengar Rukia merawat pemuda tersebut dan senyuman yang Ichigo berikan itu bukanlah senyuman biasa melainkan senyuman meremehkan.

" Owh...baguslah kalau begitu,sebaiknya aku pulang dulu "

"Dan sampai jumpa besok Rukia " timpalnya Ashido lagi sambil mengacak rambut Rukia kemudian pamit meninggalkan mereka berdua yang ada disana.

"Hei,kenapa kau lama sekali di dapur?apa yang sebenarnya kau kerjakan disini?"tanya Ichigo yang membuka percakapan pertama kali.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membuatkan minuman untuk semuanya "

"Lalu kenapa Ashido ada di disini?"tanya Ichigo sambil memberikan tatapan aneh kepada Rukia .

"Jangan menatap ku seperti kau ingin memakanku hidup - hidup jeruk. Dia tadi datang bersama Inoue dan kawan - kawan dan berkata mau membantuku membuat minuman"

"Terus ?apa saja yang kalian bicarakan Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo lagi.

" kami hanya membicarakan masalah hollow dan hal - hal lainnya"

"Hal lainnya?"

"Aku rasa hal itu tidak perlu dibicarakan,apa kau ingin sesuatu Ichigo ?"

"Tidak ada " ucap Ichigo ketus

" Lalu kenapa kau menuju dapur bila tidak ingin apapun "ejek Rukia yang membuat Ichigo membeku seketika.

Ya dia ingat. Tujuan dia ingin ke dapur cuma untuk menemui Rukia setelah itu dia tidak punya tujuan lain dan tentu saja dia tidak akan mengakui apa yang ada di benaknya tersebut.

"Oh...aku ingat tiba - tiba aku ingin makan mie,bisakah kau memasaknya setelah teman - teman sudah pulang " ucap Ichigo .

"Oke "ucap Rukia kemudian mengambil nampan yang ada di atas meja dan mulai berjalan melewati Ichigo namun tiba - tiba langkahnya terhenti.

"Ichigo ..,Apa tadi kau melihat - "ucap Rukia ragu - ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataan berikutnya sedangkan Ichigo kembali tegang.

"Tidak ,sudahlah. Inoue dan yang lainnya sudah lama menunggu " bohong Ichigo dan mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka tentang itu.

...

Ichigo termenung di tempat tidurnya teman-teman nya sudah pulang dari tadi . Dia masih memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya ingin di lakukan Ashido saat itu .

Kesal karena tidak dapat menebak membuat Ichigo mengacak - acak rambutnya dengan kuat.

"Tawake ,apa kau mulai kehilangan akal sekarang " ejek Rukia yang barusan masuk ke kamar Ichigo sambil membawa nampan yang berisi semangkuk mie dan segelas air minum.

"Ck,kau benar - benar bisa membuat orang semakin kesal midget " balas Ichigo yang tidak mau kalah dari ejekan Rukia .

"Apa itu?"timpal nya lagi

"Bukannya kau tadi meminta ini,apa otakmu terlalu bodoh untuk mengingat saja jeruk "

"MOU!!!sudahlah Rukia kau tahu kan aku mudah sekali lupa " ucap Ichigo yang sudah pasrah dengan ejekan Rukia .

"Hahaha maaf, ini"ucap Rukia sambil memberikan nampan tersebut kepada Ichigo yang terduduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Hei ,kenapa tidak di makan?"tanya Rukia binggung melihat Ichigo yang hanya melihat dalam nampan tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian Rukia memukul kepalanya pelan. Dia lupa bahwa tangan Ichigo patah berkat dirinya.

Akhirnya Rukia mengambil sumpit dan mulai menghembus mie tersebut kemudian memasukkannya ke mulut Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya mengamati kegiatan Rukia , entah kenapa dia selalu gagal fokus ketika Rukia menghembus - hembus mie tersebut .

Entah kenapa melihat Rukia seperti itu membuatnya menjadi lebih seksi bahkan Ichigo tidak dapat menahan semburat merah yang timbul diwajahnya.

"Hei,apa penyakitmu makin parah?"tanya Rukia binggung melihat wajah Ichigo yang memerah kemudian meletakkan tangannya ke dahi Ichigo.

"Kan kau terkena demam Ichigo " ucap Rukia polos.

"Mungkin aku harus panggil paman untuk memeriksamu Ichigo " timpal Rukia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya namun sayang belum sempat bangkit Ichigo sudah menahan tangannya.

" Tidak perlu,sebentar lagi juga akan turun "

"Baik tapi Setelah ini kau harus banyak istirahat , tawake " nasihat Rukia sedangkan Ichigo sangat bersyukur demamnya datang di saat yang tepat.

"Ichigo?"

"Hn.."

"Apa benar kau memang melihat aku dan Ashi-"

" Maksudmu pelukan itu " potong Ichigo cuek dan di jawab anggukan kepala oleh Rukia bahkan wajah Rukia tiba - tiba memanas dia tidak menyangka akhirnya Ichigo jujur kepadanya.

" Owh itu...maaf aku menggangu kalian waktu itu" ucap Ichigo cuek seakan itu bukanlah hal yang penting.

Entah kenapa ucapan Ichigo membuat Rukia mendadak kesal melihat jawaban Ichigo.

"Apa yang kau harapkan Rukia,dia cemburu?terus saja bermimpi " gerutu Rukia dalam hati.

"Ya kau benar,kau benar - benar MENGGANGU saat itu" ucap Rukia kesal dia bahkan menekan kata menggangu di hadapan Ichigo kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Ichigo beserta mie yang tidak lagi di sentuh Sedangkan Ichigo menghela nafasnya secara perlahan - lahan dia merasa kesal dengan ucapan Rukia barusan.

"Cih " lirihnya pelan .

...

Beberapa hari kemudian

"Ohayou ,kurosaki-kun. Akhirnya kau masuk sekolah juga " sapa Inoue ketika melihat Ichigo di pintu kelas.

" Owh.,ohayou Inoue " ucap Ichigo sambil menggaruk - garuk pipinya pelan sepertinya dia salah tingkah.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bahas ?"tanya Ichigo melihat semua teman - temannya berada di meja Inoue .

"Kami sedang membahas festival bunga sakura yang akan di adakan tiga hari lagi di kota sebelah " jelas mizuiro sambil terus memperhatikan hpnya.

"Festival?"

" Kau harus ikut Ichigo ,disana banyak wanita - wanita cantik . Kau harus datang Ichigo jangan sampai menyesal " ucap keigo dengan semangat yang menggebu - ngebu.

"Ngomong - ngomong dimana Rukia?"tanya Ichigo sambil celingak-celinguk mencari sang empu.

" Tadi kuchiki -san disini,tapi kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan kelas katanya ada seseorang yang ingin dia temui " jelas Inoue untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Mungkinkah,dia...?"batin Ichigo dalam hati entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak tentang ini.

Tobe continue

Hai ~~~~semua aku kembali. Huah...!!!maaf aku ngak update - update hal itu dikarenakan saya masih kecanduan main ml dan banyak tugas kuliah yang melanda. Akhirnya saya dapat waktu buat menulis lagi.

Huhuhu maaf mungkin fic saya semakin gaje apalagi saya sudah lama nggak nulis fic.

Oh ya saya sangat sedih kenapa fandom Bleach semakin sepi. Ayolah kita ramaikan kembali kapal tercinta kita ini. Dan satu lagi saya usahakan untuk fic lainnya agar segera di update. Hehehe di tunggu ya :)

Oh ya jika masih ada yang salah misalnya typo yang berlebihan dan lainnya saya mohon maaf .

jika sempat mohon reviewnya ya supaya saya tahu letak kesalahan saya dimana lagi ;)

Dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa


End file.
